


Chinese?

by JohnlockTheDoctor



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chinese delivery, Jealousy, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnlockTheDoctor/pseuds/JohnlockTheDoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Chinese delivery man hits on Sherlock. John reclaims his property, as soon as the door slams shut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chinese?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from an anon on Tumblr:  
> [The man delivering Sherlock & John's chinese food tries to hit on Sherlock. John happens to hear it and feels like he needs to reclaim his property, right there, in the hallway, as soon as the front door closes. (Obviously smut) Please and Thank you.]

The door bell rang and Sherlock jumped up, “finally, I’m _bloody_ starving”. I smiled at him as he ran down the stairs, going to fetch our Chinese. That was the most exercise he’d done all week. I stood up and went to get some plates from the cupboard when I heard a high pitched, _"ooooo!"._ I froze. That wasn’t Sherlock. Was that.. the delivery man? I stood at the top of the stairs, out of view, listening to their conversation..

"those curls! Oh, how _gorgeous!"._

I heard Sherlock laugh, “thanks”.

"I don’t suppose I could.. have a feel?".

I guess Sherlock nodded as the man squealed. He actually _squealed._ Sherlock laughed again and I stood there, clenching my fists.

"I could.. knock a few pounds off your order if I could.. feel something else?". 

Sherlock huffed a laugh, “that’s £14.30 right?”.

I heard the door slam and I stormed down the stairs, grabbing Sherlock by the collar of his shirt, slamming him against the wall in the hall, making him drop the Chinese all over the floor, “John, for gods sake, I was hungry for once in my life”. I tugged at his hair, making him groan. I was already hard. I ground my hips into his and he moaned. I felt him grow hard too. I tore off his shirt, making half off the buttons fly off and scatter across the floor. “I liked _tha-“,_ he tried to say, but before he could I had pressed my lips to his. I kissed him hard, unbuttoning his trousers as I did so. He did the same to mine and we both kicked them off. There was no hesitation. I pulled away so I could tug off my boxers and he just watched, staring at me. Though Sherlock was a fast thinker, I don’t think he was thinking at this very moment in time. I don’t even think he had processed what was actually happening. I pulled his boxers down and he stepped out of them. He stood there naked while I stood there in just my shirt. I grabbed hold of him and lifted him up, _“John!_ Put me down!”, he said, it coming out much higher pitched than usual. I laughed softly, “no”. He was actually quite light. I guess that was because he was so skinny. He was easy to hold up. I thrust into him and he moaned loudly, “John! _Fuck!_ You could have used.. l-lube”, he groaned out. He never swore, only when we were having sex. I _loved_ it. "I came inside of you not 2 hours ago, I'm sure you can take it". I frantically pound into him, making him moan loudly every time I thrust in. He moaned my name over and over again as I sped up my movements, using all the force I had. “Mine”, I muttered under my breath and Sherlock cried out a _'yes!'._ I gripped onto his arse so tightly I’m sure I was leaving marks, but I didn’t care. I _wanted_ to mark him. I leant up, still thrusting into him and bit down just below his collarbone where I could reach. He whimpered as I dug my teeth in, leaving a purple bruise that formed instantly. I loved the noises he made. They drove me crazy. He was making so much noise. I felt sorry for the neighbours. I could barely breathe. I was gasping for air, partly because this position was tiring, as well as the speed I was going at was hard to keep up, but it was also the way Sherlock looked. The way his hair was stuck to his forehead in a sweat that he’d built up. The way his mouth hung open, spilling out moans, whimpers and random words he couldn’t even control himself saying. The way his fingernails dug into my shoulders and the way his cock leaked precum in between us as I reduced him to a whimpering mess. I hit that spot one last time and he cried out my name, spilling his seed out over the both of us. I didn’t even have to touch him. I followed shortly afterwards, “mine”, I moaned out. He moaned softly as he felt his hole fill up, “all.. yours”. 

I pulled out of him and put him down slowly, trying to catch my breath. He leant back against the wall, gasping for air. We stood there for a second, both trying to catch our breaths. Neither of us could speak. Sherlock grabbed hold of me and pulled me into a tight hug, kissing me on my forehead, still panting, “you.. don’t need t-to.. worry. I’ve never loved.. anyone who isn’t you.. a-and I never will”. I sighed happily against his bare chest, “I know.. I just.. want you all to, myself”. He grinned and took my hand, “Chinese?”. I just laughed.


End file.
